


The Hondoyota Games

by fandom_cat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Sex in a Car, pynch - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cat/pseuds/fandom_cat
Summary: Based on a post by fortheloveofpynch.tumblr.comAdam drives slowly so Ronan decides to drive Adam crazy in return, until he agrees to go over the speed limitCar foreplay ensues...





	The Hondoyota Games

**Author's Note:**

> Song I was listening to while writing: 
> 
> Jack Savoretti - When We Were Lovers
> 
> The song mentioned in the work:
> 
> Battles - Luu Le

“For _fuck’s_ _sake_ , Parrish, can you drive any slower?” Ronan growled from the passenger seat.

 

Adam smirked. Just for the sake of hearing Ronan curse again, he slowed down with a couple of miles per hour. His boyfriend muttered words Adam didn’t want to repeat even in his head and used the crappy cup holder of the Hondoyota to stick his phone in, speakers on max, playing a _horrendous_ song which the screen claimed was called Luu Le. Adam usually didn’t mind the other’s music taste as much as most people, but this particular piece made you want to rip your brain out with your nails.

When even that didn’t make Adam speed up (he was tempted, wishing he could escape the sound of nightmares coming from the phone), Ronan resorted to threats.

 

“If you don’t speed up, I will make you, I swear.”

 

“Really?” Adam laughed. “What will you do? Press my leg down on the gas pedal?”

 

“If I must!” his boyfriend threatened. “But... Oh, Christ, it’s a 55 area, Parrish, you are killing me!”

 

Adam kept his speed 53 mph on purpose, amused at Ronan’s frustration. He liked to be responsible when his boyfriend wasn’t, which was _all_ _the time_. They had had a lot of adventures—enough for a lifetime. They’d had a lot of pain and loss and fear – enough for several lifetimes. Adam had enough heart-gets-out-of-your-chest and you-can’t-breathe-because-it’s-horrifying sort of moments to last him all his reincarnations, if that shit was real.

He didn’t need his adrenaline running wild because of the thrill of speed. He wanted to rest now.

He wanted Ronan curled up against him like they did when Adam came back from college. (Like tonight – it was Christmas break and he’d be home for long.) He wanted sitting in the middle of the reading room surrounded by dream objects and not sleeping, drinking tea, talking, kissing, hoping out loud. He wanted scrying while Ronan was dreaming, and riding the tide of his boyfriend’s beautiful imagination, where colours were impossible and peace cut all the way to your core.

 

“But if you don’t speed up,” Ronan announced, continuing his earlier thought, “I will kiss you until you do!”

 

Adam laughed. He looked sideways for a moment and saw Ronan was simultaneously very serious and slightly offended to be doubted.

 

“This is your threat?” Adam asked. “You will convince me through kissing? Lynch – you’re good; you’re not that good.”

 

“Wrong move, Parrish,” Ronan told him savagely, but with his peripheral vision Adam could see the other boy grinning. “Wrong move.”

 

Perhaps he had done a silly mistake challenging Ronan, who took such things seriously, and would like to rebel against the system just to see it unsettled if it pissed him off. And maybe he’d been a bit teasing when he drove so slowly – he didn’t really need to be _that_ careful. Yet he regretted none of it when his boyfriend’s lips graced against the soft part of his ear and he had to grip tighter at the steering wheel because his whole body trembled.

 

“Illegal tactics,” Adam managed to whisper.

 

“Drive faster and I’ll stop teasing,” Ronan promised.

 

“Nope, not happening.”

 

His boyfriend growled in annoyance.

 

“Look, Parish, you don’t speed to at least 60, I will kiss and lick and bite every place on that annoying fucking body of yours until you actually drive properly!”

 

Immediately, Adam found he had absolutely changed his mind about the adrenaline, about crazy life adventures and such.

He very much wanted to know how dangerous it got to have your heart race, your breath stop in your throat, your body freeze, and time stop with Ronan doing exactly what he had threatened while Adam drove. He wanted to know what a real rush felt like.

 

“Not speeding up,” Adam said with a chocked up voice and sealed his faith.

 

It was damn luck he managed to stay on the road. Speeding would have been safer.

Ronan started from his neck and ear, which was distracting enough. There were wet spots on his skin, like intrusive memory pockets where Ronan’s breath felt a bit colder and a bit more unsettling to his traitorous knees. (Good thing he wasn’t standing.) He was tracing his jaw line next, little bites placed at even intervals until he reached the chin, then back to the base of his throat.

Again and again, until Adam had to remember he was driving. He felt grateful the road was going straight.

Then he moved to the parts of the body which were less obvious but somehow as sensitive to Ronan’s memory creating touch. The boy’s teeth found the few softer spots at Adam’s hand and bit there, then closer the elbow, until Adam was learning how to breathe properly, because somehow the feeling of other’s teeth through his sweater was intoxicating in a way that shouldn’t exist.

 

“You’re driving _slower_!” Ronan complained when he reached near Adam’s wrist and got a good few of the dash. “I won’t stop, you know?”

 

“You’re distracting me,” Adam complained with no real annoyance to his voice.

 

“Then drive _faster_!”

 

Adam did not respond, partly because he was afraid he’ll give in and he didn’t want to yet, also because Ronan lowered himself further and started pressing his lips against his thighs through the material of his jeans. The fact his hand led the way _did not help one bit_. He was dangerously close to a place they had only gone before in the privacy of Ronan’s room in the Barns – what intimacy they had allowed themselves so far, without knowing why not go further. It felt like scrying and dreaming together, running away from this world, was more intimate than anything physical they could do, but sometimes their bodies longed for more than that and they gave in, unthinking.

Just feeling.

And Adam badly didn’t want to think. His dash was showing he drove with 10 mph, which in a 55 area was dangerous, so he gave up and pulled to the side. He blindly cut the engine and pulled the hand break, his mind sparing about 5% to the tasks. When the car stopped, Ronan growled against the inside of his thighs but didn’t stop teasing. His hands continued their path up, _gracing_ over the bulge he had created with his restless bites and kisses, but moved up to the buttons.

There was no breath or heartbeat or thought at all, when Ronan pulled both jeans and underwear down, when the boy merely touched his lips to him, when he graced him with his teeth ever so gently. His body shook and he slid into the seat, the other following him, not losing focus to what he was doing. (Driving him insane was what he was doing.) Then Ronan’s tongue traced all the way from the tip to the base of his arousal, and he lost complete control of his body.

Weeks of being apart from his boyfriend, busy with work and classes, he had only dreamt to be touched like this. To be licked like this. And dreamt he had.

But it had not been this _good_.

He felt Ronan’s breath on his sensitive skin, he could anticipate the boy’s mouth on him, between his legs, he could feel the relief of being welcomed in...

And it never came!

Ronan stood up, collapsed in his seat, knees against the dash, and grabbed his phone to find another horrendous song on it perhaps. Adam stared at his boyfriend with both longing and hurt: What. The. Hell?

 

“Why...” he managed out and found his throat barely letting the sound through. He cleared it. “I thought you weren’t going to stop until I drive faster.”

 

“You stopped – I stopped,” Ronan proclaimed as if Adam was supposed to know those were the rules of the game.

 

He was still going through his phone. After moments of stunned speechlessness on Adam’s part and stubborn silence on Ronan’s, the familiar tune of the Death Squash song sounded. Right now, Adam wanted to squash the fucking phone himself.

 

“You could drive quickly back to the Barns, and we could see what I can do about this,” Ronan glanced at the direction of Adam’s unbuttoned jeans. The boys stared at each other intensely, testing who would hold out longer.

But Adam already knew he had lost.

 

“Fine. Just 60 though,” he stated just to be stubborn.

 

“That’s all I was asking for anyway.”

 

Ronan was internally smiling even if it didn’t show on his face. He had gotten his way and some.

Adam drove with 65 in the end.


End file.
